


cloud surprised the sky

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sehun is angry and lost after college, but when his grandma falls ill, he grabs only his camera and sets out to take care of her. He hates the slow pace of tiny towns, like the one she lives in, but then he meets a painter in love with the sky.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: PROJECT 94 Round 3: 1st Check-in





	cloud surprised the sky

**Author's Note:**

> a lot of the tags aren’t final or decided yet

Sehun kicked his shoes off on the rocks, hardly anyone was around. Against the grey skies he could only see two figures, one was walking along the shore, holding onto the hat that rested on their head. The other, he couldn’t quite tell, the figure was hunched over something, perhaps deep in thought or doing something unseen. He heaved a sigh. He wasn’t sure what he should have been expecting with a town like this, his grandmother did always like the quiet.

Slowly, he walked into the sand, letting the cool grains crunch underneath his feet. All those years ago, he’d come here with his grandmother, spending their days laughing and building sandcastles. Neither of them were ever very good at it, and they always built them too close to the sea. Just as they would be looking for the finishing touches to add to their misshapen masterpiece, the tide would roll in and start to draw away their castle piece by piece. His grandmother would just laugh and hug him, and later when she told the story the castle would be described as twice as grand. 

He missed those days, missed seeing his grandmother laughing that way. Suddenly, cold water lapped at his toes, and he looked down. He’d walked in a daze, not realizing that he was at the water. He hummed quietly to himself, staring out at the horizon. Big puffy clouds filled the sky, grey and heavy with a rain that threatened to fall. 

A scratching sound came from somewhere nearby, and he turned in curiosity. The other figure on the beach was there, drawing a brush across a canvas that lay on his lap. He didn’t look up as he worked, just kept dabbing his brush against a platter next to him, filled with paint, and then back to the cavas.

Sehun watched him quietly for a moment, watching the way his dark hair shifted with each minute movement. He was clearly focused on his painting, and curiosity sprung up. Slowly, so he wouldn’t surprise him, he walked a path around where the painter was working, circling back once he was behind him. His gaze flickered to the canvas, what wasn’t obscured by his back. Clouds danced across the canvas, nearly a mirror of the sky towering above. They were dark, and hints of purple bloomed on one side.

“Curious?” the painter asked.

Sehun started slightly. He didn’t think he was noticing anything around him, and he didn’t think he was that close. “Oh...uh, sorry. You’re really good.” He didn’t know what else to say. 

The painter finally broke his trance, setting down the paintbrush and lifting his head. He turned, facing Sehun. “Thank you. You’re not from here.”

It wasn’t exactly a question. But Sehun still didn’t know how to respond. Before him sat one of the most beautiful people he’d ever seen in his life. He had sun-kissed skin and deep dark eyes. “Oh, no...my grandmother lives here though. Why clouds?”


End file.
